The advent of wireless communication systems has served as a catalyst for the ubiquity of mobile computing devices, as well as the introduction of increasingly more complex services, such as navigational services. In conjunction with location-awareness technologies, like global positioning system (GPS) receivers, mobile computing devices now enable consumers to obtain real-time routing information, e.g., turn-by-turn directions, while in route to a predetermined destination. In order to facilitate terrestrial navigation, this routing information is typically presented with a topological depiction of a geographic area surrounding the destination, which may also be appended with various cartographic features, such as buildings, landmarks, roadways, signs, and the like. However, little effort has been devoted to providing more interactivity with the user, or richer navigational services.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides for more dynamic, customizable navigational services.